The Quirks of Skull (Translation)
by Aruthla
Summary: The Mafia is convinced that Skull is only a simple and weak civilian. The other Arcobaleno are convinced that Checker Face made him go out of an asylum.
1. A

**_Katekyô Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. Only the idea of this fic, born of my madness, belongs to me._**

 ** _Since English isn't my native language, I hope you will pardoned me for the mistakes._**

 ** _The title means "Alcohol" in French._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_

 _A(lcool)_

It was after their second mission that they realized that, perhaps, Skull wasn't as sane as they thought. After all, a person raising as an honest and simple civilian would never do this kind of thing, right? Right?!

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

The mission consisted in eliminating a small gang leader, but who caused many damages on the territory of Cavallone. The sponsor had asked that the death is the most natural possible, which was an easy thing for Verde, who had finalized a poison which paralyze muscles; and thus the heart, without being detectable.

The problem had been to know how to make him swallow it, because none of them could enter the bar which the young thug had chosen as base, without them being recognized, what would have made the mission fail even before it begin.

After a long and quiet discussion (from a point of view less … mafiosa, it had not been a quiet discussion, not at ALL!), they decided to send Skull, who wasn't known by the side Mafia. Of course, Renato and Lal were completely against it and keep grumbling in their corner, while Luce and Fon gave one or two advice to the civilian whom they were about to send to the lions' den. Viper tried to tear away him a will which they would be the unique beneficiary. As for Verde, he was reading an obscure work of science, ignoring royally everybody.

Finally, having exhausted his stock of advice, Fon lets leave Skull, who had an immense smile on the lips while closing the door of the suite of the hotel which they rented. Smile that Luce shared and who let escape a small laughter by seeing the looks of the Sun, the Rain and the Storm.

\- Renato, Lal, Fon, you don't need to worry like that, everything will be okay.

\- Allow me to doubt it Luce, it's a civilian, answered Renato.

\- Well, you should follow him, she threw with the smile of somebody who knew something that the others ignored.

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

So it was following this advice/order, that the trio, more Viper, was on the roof of a small building in front of bar… since soon thirty past three o'clock! And they didn't still manage to get back their jaws which were lying on the ground.

Skull sat at a table, making a competition of drinks with their target, whereas about ten people was lying about on the ground, in a state close to the ethylic coma. And since three glasses, Skull made mixtures of alcohols, which NO sane person would make!

\- Has he just put some Absinthe, besides the Chartreuse? Asked for Lal.

\- Wait, he adds other th… ZUBROWKA?! Fon choked.

They observed with a certain admiration/terror, Skull emptied his glass without the slightest problem, while their target crash on the table, his still half full glass. Then they watch him take the bottle of Zubrowka and empty it, before getting up and leaving the bar, his telephone in the hand. A few moments later, they received a message.

" _Still not drunk ( *_ _з´) Who accompanies me in a bar?:D"_

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

 _(A few hours later, the future Arcobaleno will learn that their target had died further to a too big quantity of alcohol which will have pierced him the stomach, but at the moment, they had a Cloud to caught.)_


	2. B

**_Katekyô Hitman Reborn! Doesn't belong to me yet. Nope, it still belongs to Amano Akira-sensei._**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_

 _B(oa):_

Verde was slightly perplexed towards Skull. On one side, it was a brainless civilian, who made mortal stunts for a band of macaques which did not even arrive at the dust to its feet (strengthening his opinion on his stupidity), on the other hand, he could make particularly complex calculations without instruments and compete with his brain in the field of the calculations and of the mechanics.

Thus yes, Verde was _slightly_ perplexed. But what leave him **really** perplexed, was the fact that he is designated himself as a coward. (Just to be sure, Verde had looked in **all** the dictionaries that he had, the definition was the same in all!)

Skull wasn't someone who backed away in front of the danger or the risk and wasn't lacking courage. Or Verde was the stupidest man of the Earth and the History.

Because seeing the aforementioned stuntman cooing in front of a Boa, which used him as a perch, and to scratch it like a cat, was not something that it would name coward!

 _(Skull had asked Luce if he could keep it. All will remain haunted by his expression when she tells him " No! " (The fact that he received a cuddly toy which looked like the Boa wasn't at all due to the fact they feel guilty. Absolutely NOT!))_


	3. C

**_Do I really need to say it? Katekyô Hitman Reborn! doesn't still belong to me. Boo boo!_**

 ** _The title means "Cooking" in French._**

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_

 _C(uisine):_

Renato considered himself as someone refined and distinguished, accepting only perfection in all what he made. It was moreover thanks to this will of iron that he had succeeded in raising himself in the hierarchy of the streets of Bari, then in the Mafia, until becoming the best hitman of all the Mafias.

He had never favored a knowledge more than an other one in his learning, his father having made sure of it in his childhood (maybe they didn't share blood ties, but for him, this man had been a father when his own parents had abandoned him in the garbage at the birth). Everything had passed, the sciences as the literature, including the plastic arts as domestic there. In each of the visits at his father, the latter took advantage cheerfully of its culinary skills, often making fun about the fact that he should have been Chef rather than hitman (both knew very well that it wasn't possible, his hands had too early been covered with blood).

It was thus quite naturally that he had agreed to cook in the absence of Luce when they had found to live together the time of this offer. On the other hand, he was the only one able to cook normally, Fon tending to spice too much its dishes, Viper demanding a phenomenal sum, Verde preparing only syringes containing nutriments necessary for the body and Lal knew how to survive in a hostile environment, the kitchen didn't just go into this category.

As for Skull… he knew how to cook, very well even if he was honest, it was just necessary to take into account his humor (a man whom they had kidnapped had made rude comments towards Skull. Verde had got back a sample of the meal which he had made to try to understand HOW he had made it. To this day, the mystery remained unresolved). Therefore, Skull had been forbidden to cooking, which didn't disturbed him excessively. Instead, he contented with coming to sit down in the kitchen and looked at Renato cooked, who made him taste dishes when his eyes took a nostalgic air.

 _(A few years later, when Renato met Bianchi, he will wonder if Skull was the one who had taught to cook the girl, before chasing away this idea of his mind asking the Gods that both of them never meet, especially if Skull was in **this** humor…) _


	4. D

_**Nope. Still not mine.**_

 _ **Title means "Decision" in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4 :_

 _D(écision) :_

As a child, Luce hated her gift. Seeing this six people, whom she hadn't still know, to suffer from this weight was hard, but what was it even more, was to know that she was the person in charge. At this moment, she didn't understand why she had said nothing, then she tried to change this Futur-who-still-hasn't-happened. The result was catastrophic.

On seven people of her vision, only one always remained present: the one with hair and with purple eyes. She ignored why five others had disappeared from this vision, but for her, it was to protect her unborn child of the Weight of the World. It is after this vision that she understood the importance of this task, o how much cruel.

The only one who had continued had received his Pacifier, but the six other people who replaced those of the original vision, didn't have been able to bear this weight and had died in atrocious sufferings. This is when the earth trembled and cracked.

From this moment, scarlet Hell began. Because it was of this which it was question, while she watched the Life disappearing. She see the sky become red, while volcanoes spat rivers of fire which burned all on their passages. She see the same sky to cover itself with a thick coat of ashes, hiding the sun to the survivors of this first Hell.

Then azure Hell burst out, always taking more life, safe ground for those who stayed. The immense waves swallowed islands, ate away at continents. Rivers and rivers swelled until extended beyond their bed and gobbled up cities.  
Finally came white Hell and every human being disappeared in the air. She watched the one with hair and purple eyes laughing, laughing as one possessed while he was taken by the cyclone ("everything is your fault!" He had roared in his last moments and she knew that words were intended for her).

 _(Adult, she blesses her "sight" which allowed her to be prepared mentally for the Chaos that Skull could provoke (even Renato didn't cause so much Chaos with just a word (she was even surprised that Skull considers Renato as his "sempai" in this domain.)).)_


	5. E

_**(I'm still hoping.)**_

 _ **A big thanks to you! Seriously, I wasn't excepting this much of follower/favourite. I'm dying of happyness. Thank you!**_

 _ **Title means "Star" in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 5 :_

 _É(toile) :_

" _-my dreams come true_

 _We'll drink lots of amazake_

 _Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_

 _Do make tomorrow a sunny day_

 _But if the clouds are crying,_

 _Then I shall snip your head."*_

Fon stopped by hearing a soft voice coming from the living-room, singing a well known Japanese bed song. Retracing his steps while the voice began again to sing, Fon crossed the arc and see Skull sat in front of the coffee table, Luce in an armchair and Renato lying down on the sofa, his fedora covering the eyes. Both first ones were occupied with making teru teru bōzu on the rhythm of the voice of Skull, whereas the hitman seemed to sleep. Still by approaching a little, Fon see seven teru teru bōzu different.

The first one had glasses drawn on the face and beared a smile worthy of big crazy scientists… or of Verde.  
The second had another fabric over, reminding the cape of Viper.  
The third had the frowned eyebrows and a drawing of flame on the side of the head as Lal.  
The fourth had the eyes shut like him.  
The fifth had small spirals on both sides of the head and a smirk which reminded him of the one of Renato.  
The sixth was in Luce's hands and represented a face with a big smile and a small tear under the eye left as Skull made as soon as he went outside.  
The seventh was exactly in the hands of the stuntman and also presented a big smile, with a small flower under the eye right as Luce.

\- It's for which occasion? He asked with a smile.

\- So Orihime and Hiko-boshi* can met tomorrow! Answered cheerfully Skull.

Fon blinked once, twice, three times eyes.

-It's only a legend.

Skull stopped drawing details of the teru teru bōzu and raised slowly the head toward him. He was defenceless against what he sees. Two purple, wide open eyes, glisten with contained tears and his lower lip trembling. He felt as the worst kind of scum on Earth.

-You want that I help you to make other teru teru bōzu?

\- Yes! Answered Skull with a big smile.

 _(He ignored by habit the sneer of Renato and the noise of the camera of Viper. Years later, he will be the one to laugh at Renato being led by the nose by the Decimo and been a victim of the camera of Viper.)_

* * *

 _ ***Nursery rhyme sang at the same time that you make/hang the teru teru bōzu. Teru teru bōzu is a small paper doll or white fabric which is hang on windows to chase away the rain and bring sunny weather the next day.**_

 _ ***Orihime and Hiko-boshi: also know as Vega and Altair, and are the mains characters of a Chinese legend: The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl. The legend gave birth to the holiday of Tanabata in Japan.**_


	6. F

_**Thanks fot all the favourite and follower !**_

 _ **Title means "Fire!" in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 6 :_

 _F(eu !) :_

Lal and Skull didn't have a lot of time before the return of the owner of the place. That why they had divided up the work. Lal copied all the documents who was on the computer of a corrupt politician and an illegal manager of human beings' sale, while Skull placed here and there bombs. Of course, they hadn't it enough to make exploded the entire the place, but it was enough for pushed away the next auction.

\- Lal! Lal!

\- What Skull? Growled the COMSUBIN.

\- You recommend me which one?

She raised the head and looked at what held the civilian. Slowly, a big smile, not a kind one but one inhaling the Machiavellism, settled down on her face.

\- Remind me giving you lessons on that.  
\- Okay!

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

\- What took you so much time? Asked for Reborn, while Lal and Skull sat down at a table on the terrace of the café where were the others.

Strangely, the duet did not answer and contented with turning their chairs in the direction of the building which they had just left. Two enormous " BANG! " ring, one creating hell of flame, the other one expelling fragments on very long distances.

\- Did you understand the difference between alcohols plus household products and flames, and explosive plus household products and flames? Asked Lal.  
\- Yes Lal-sensei!

 _(This day, the other Arcobaleno decided to forbid Lal and Skull to end up alone, even for a mission. Years later, Tsuna will be added to this ban. Then later, very young easily impressionable mind. And Colonnello too for good measure.)_


	7. G

_**You can't imagine how much I love you all for the follow/favorite !**_ ** _Expect a present soon ;)_**

 _ **Title means "Ice cream" in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 7 :_

 _G(lace) :_

Reborn watched a building burning. It had nothing extraordinary in itself, he saw burning often (he was also often the cause). No, what changed of usually was "who", or rather the "who".

\- Maybe we should stop them? Proposed Fon.

\- After you.

At the same time, a window exploded as a man tried to escape, before being brutally attracted back inside, while a certain esper called out revenge for them "strawberries extra fresh milk ice cream, with strawberries from the woods I picked myself! ".

\- On a second thought…

A new explosion. A new howl for a "sakura ice cream which I pressed the flowers myself!".

\- Espresso? Proposed Renato.

\- No thanks.

Another cry, one of the victims, and two people came out of the burning building.

\- Feeling better? Questioned Reborn.

\- Yes sempai.

\- Mu. It will not reimburse the loss of money and time.

And Viper disappeared with Skull to fetch, a second time, their ice cream flavor limited strawberry milk (for Viper) and sakura (for Skull).

Immediately after their departure, the building collapsed, erasing the last trace of the existence of the Famiglia Efemera. Reborn and Fon watched this sad spectacle with one thought: All this for an unfortunate ice.

 _(When Viper heard Luce tells them that they exaggerated to destroy a Famiglia just for an ice cream, Viper pointed out to her that she had made the same thing when a Famiglia had bought the last bar of chocolate special flavor Flower of the spring.)_


	8. H

_**Look who is back with, not one, but two chapters !**_

 _ **The title means "Clothe" in French**_

* * *

 _Chapter 8:_

 _H(abit):_

Renato began to get impatient. Skull had promised that he would be at six on the dot with their ticket in for this ball, except that it was 6:15 pm and that there was no lackey in sight with this famous ticket in. Slightly (understand: extremely) annoy, Renato was about to take out his telephone to kill the stuntman via call. At the same moment, a limousine stopped in front of the steps of the marble staircase and a woman went out of it. And God that she was beautiful. No, magnificent would suit better this goddess came down among the mortal.

Noticing partner's absence for this marvel, Renato advanced and offered her the hand to help her to go out of the car, what she accepted with a smile, making her even more divine.  
She wore a qipao dress of red color twilight, decorated with an immense fox in nine tails of gold and copper gold, marrying her forms marvelously without going to the vulgar. Her dark hair were free for the majority, some had been returned in bun held by pins. However, when he saw hers eyes, he was taken by fright.  
Purple. Hers eyes were purple, as those of Skull, and shone with a derisive light.

\- Xièxie, sempai~ whispered Skull with a voice so soft as the honey, what tore away to him shivers.

\- Natsy kitsune, he muttered while smiling to the couples which was around them.

Only a laughter answered him.

 _(From this day, Skull was stuck on all the missions of infiltration and intelligence gathering. Of course, Renato was careful not to tell why to the others, wanting to savor their expression in front of this trap whom was Skull.)_

* * *

 _ **Xièxie: Thanks you in Chinese.**_


	9. I

_Chapter 9 :_

 _I(narizushi) :_

It was the War. All were on the look-out. The enemy that they were about to fight will make every effort to reach his goal.  
Fon kept him absent-minded for the moment, but soon, he will start up.  
Renato and Lal were the second defence and had to hold him as long as possible.  
Thirdly defence was Verde and Viper. Thanks to the illusions made real by the flames of Verde, they could protect Luce until she puts in safe place the objective of the enemy.

Soon, shots resound so that shouts. The enemy was moving.

 ** **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ****

They had been overcome. Even Luce had not been able to stop him. All watched Skull feasting on Inarizushi and wondered if he was really a civilian.

 _(He was indeed a civilian … just a little bit unique)_


	10. J

_**I have somebody who asked me why I called Reborn, "Renato", and I don't think that is the only one.**_

 _ **The answer is simple: it's a fanon idea (fanon: non-official idea / creation (ex: Harry is the descendant of Gryffindor). canon: official idea / creation) very wide-spread (especially in the English fics (I think)) in which Reborn would have changed name after been cursed, because let's be honest, no person sound in mind would call his child Reborn! Until now, I saw only Renato Sinclair as name for Reborn, thus I took back this name in this fic (and those to come ;)).**_

 ** _A little question for you: will there be somebody who would be interested to play the beta for this fic?_**

 _ **The title means "Je ne sais quoi" in French (I'm serious, that the translation! Butyoucantranslateitbytouch/hintofsomething :P)**_

* * *

 _Chapter 10:_

 _J(e-ne-sais-quoi):_

Renato was fascinated by Skull. The latter had a je ne sais quoi which disconcerting Renato. Maybe it was the fact that he spoke a lot but said nothing. In fact, he knew only seven things about Skull:

\- Stuntman was more a hobby than something else for him.

\- The purple was his favorite color.

\- He was a sore loser.

\- He was true to one's word.

\- He had a bad eyesight.

\- His trust and his respect gained, they didn't give themselves.

\- To lie was a second nature for him.

Renato had been able to confirm each of this points by observing Skull, but also by reading between the lines of his flows of words. It had also become a kind of game between them. Guess what wanted to meant the other one through its words, of his actions (it was during a mission where they had had to infiltrate a ball to have information, where they had begun this game. The winner was the one who succeeded in being the most subtle in insult. It was an ex æquo).  
Thus yes, Renato was curious to know what hid under this masks.

 _(And he was going to take great pleasure to undo them one after the other, until expose him.)_


	11. K

_**About the name of Reborn, it's actually a canon idea (Amano Akira-sensei said it in an interview). Sorry for the error and thank to the person who indicated it to me.**_

 _ **The title means "Kleptomania" in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 11 :_

 _K(leptomanie) :_

Viper wondered how they had arrived there. In fact, they knew the whys and wherefores and it was because of Skull and of his kleptomaniac's tendencies which he had forgotten to speak. And that was supposed to be an easy mission, thought the esper while a cannon of pistol was pressed against its lower jaw.  
The rest of the team was surrounded by the members of the Famiglia to whom they had had to steal information, Skull being in the center against the rail of the balcony of the building, his locks hiding his eyes while his shoulders trembled.

\- I'm asking you for the last time: give back the DIAMOND! Roared the man whose costume was too much tightened at the level of the stomach.

His body trying to repress the shaking, Skull slid the hand in his pockets and took out… a golden watch with crystal needles! Faster than his shadow, he put away the object which didn't clearly belong to him, and took out again an other one, who prove to be a pearl necklace. The latter disappeared again in his pocket while all observed silently Skull taking out and bringing in jewels, watches, glasses and others of his pockets. This small show lasted one moment, before the stuntman jump and brings out slowly the hand of his pocket.  
Slowly, he moved away the fingers one after the other, letting appear …

\- Bullets?! The man with the scarlet face of impatience exclaimed.

The latter hardly had time to fall to the ground that the fight was already ended. Fon, Renato and Lal had disarmed and put K-O all the soldiers who were in the room. Meanwhile, Skull had raised his head, revealing an immense smile of wildcat while he fixed the small man who always held Viper in hostage. He plunge back the hand into his pocket and took out an immense red diamond pear-shaped.

\- Th-the diamond of Byzantium! The man exclaimed by tightening his grip on Viper.  
\- You want it, right ~? Hummed Skull, holding the diamond over the rail of the balcony. Release Viper, or the diamond is going to make a painful meeting with the ground.

Seeing the stuntman released his grip on the diamond, the man threw Viper on the ground and ran to Skull, who released the jewel as the man seizes him by his sweatshirt. Immediately, the Mafioso held out his hand to catch up the stone, but his weight made him pass over the rail. His smile of happiness, when it catches the diamond, was transformed into despair when Skull shouted.

\- My imitation!  
\- Your… imitation…? Questioned Viper  
\- Yes! This moron has just stained my perfect imitation of the diamond! The stuntman fumed by showing the original diamond which he had brought out of his pocket.

When Viper saw it, they began to calculate the profits which they could pull of the sale at the black market while pushing a laughter which extracted cold sweat to the others, except for Skull who was always occupied with fuming.

 _(After this event, all the doors and the windows of the base which they occupied for_ _the_ _period of this offer were equipped with metal detectors and Renato was in charge of watching Skull after an incident involving rings.)_


	12. L

_**The title means «Rabbit» in French.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 12:_

 _L(apin):_

Many people thought that Skull and Renato had a conflicting relation. It was nothing next to the relation Skull/rabbit. If the other Arcobaleno had to describe the difference between both, it would be as to try to compare a fight in the school playground and a war between Famiglia.

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

The first time when they had witnessed the relation Skull/rabbit, it was for Easter.  
Luce had woken them with a bang then to distribute baskets, before slamming the door by wishing good luck to them. Thus they were naturally of excellent humor.  
For proof, Renato did not try to dislodge the head of Skull on his shoulder (on the other hand, he used the stuntman as support not to collapse on the ground).  
Thus it was the troop of zombies that roamed on the mountain.  
During one hour, the small group roamed in the forest, parting little by little. Suddenly, a cry of rage resounds, followed by a roaring of laughter.

Fon, Verde, Lal and Viper rode up in a small clearing, finding Renato dying laughing (in every sense of the word) and Skull calling very colored names at a… rabbit (and who seemed sporting an expression of smugness)?! It's at this moment they realized that the rabbit had the basket of Skull between his legs. The latter will shake a front leg as to say goodbye and disappeared in ferns under the roaring of Skull.

 _(Surprising, every time Skull had a nap outside, a troop of young rabbits joined him and slept with him. And every time, Skull grumbled about their innocence soon destroyed by " these old fossil ", whatever that means.)_


End file.
